This invention relates to a method of loading efficiently a carton-packaging machine with small-box packaging cartons which are folded, arranged in a line at least, piled up and placed in a packaging case.
As shown in FIGS. 18 and 19, conventionally, small-box packaging cartons 3 were folded flat, piled up in a line in a unit of 200 to 250 pieces as shown by the numeral 5, arranged in 4 rows, 2 layers, placed in a packaging case and packaged, carried near a carton-packaging machine, and unpacked; and each row of the cartons was taken out and loaded into the supply unit of the carton-packaging machine by hand.
The carton-packaging machine unfolded cartons into a square pillar form so that the object to be packaged was inserted easily while feeding the folded cartons one by one according to the object to be packaged. After inserting the object to be packed, the flap of the carton was closed and glued to complete the individual packaging process and the cartons were collected as they were or wrapped or packaged collectively in specified multiple units.
For the conventional method such as above described, when unpacking and loading the carton-packaging machine with cartons, someone should attend it. Especially in recent high-speed carton-packaging machines, collected cartons should be supplied in a time shorter than a minute, requiring considerable labor of the person who supplies and loads the cartons; one person is not enough for such work. Therefore, if the packing case of collected cartons 2 is unpacked and placed in a specified place, and a handling unit grasps each row of the collected cartons and carries them to a carton-packaging machine, the labor to supply them may be omitted.
A container of exclusive use is possible to be provided for doing it only, but large dimensions and weight is required for the container which is difficult to handle and offers low workability. In addition, a carton manufacturing plant and a cartoning plant equipped with carton-packaging machines are generally at far distances from each other. To cause a container of fixed form to go and return between them, the container should return carrying empty cases like carrying air. This is non-productive transportation.
A method of using a collapsible container may be considered for this purpose but it should be large in weight and complicated in form. Difficulties in handling and operating are unavoidable and high cost will be required.
The object of this invention is to solve the subjects including such problems and offer a method of supplying cartons automatically to cartoning machines more positively, cheaply, and efficiently by using throwaway packing cases in which collected cartons are loaded and packed.